Chacha (TV series)
Chacha is a 2017 Philippine family drama television series directed by Toto Natividad and Babeth Lati, starring Chacha Cañete in her first leading role. The series premiered on IBC's Noontime Ang Dating noontime block and worldwide on Global IBC from November 27, 2017 to April 27, 2018, replacing Eh, Kasi Bata!. It airs every weekday mornings from 11:15am–12:00nn and served as a pre-programming for APO Tanghali Na!. On January 29, 2018, IBC and Secarats moved the show to its new timeslot at 3:00pm on the network's Hapon ng Bayan afternoon block, airing after APO Tanghali Na!. Plot The series shows life through the eyes of a young girl named Chacha (Chacha Cañete). Born in a building in Manila, Chacha grew up living a simple life with her father Zanjoe (Sam Y.G.), her mother Mariz (Nicole Andersson), her grandmother Nanette (Marianne dela Riva) and her grandfaher Allan (Phillip Salvador). As a kind-hearted veterinarian, Zanjoe barely earned to make success when the support and love of his family. Through their love for each other, everyday in Chacha's life seems happy and content. As fate would have it, a preserve for his parents' strained relationship which Zanjoe and Mariz worked their living. This forced the family to prevent for the city to find a better life. Although faced with many challenges in their life in the city, Chacha and her family showed that though hope, perseverance, love of family and friends, all things are achievable. Through the eyes of Chacha the world takes on an perception full of relationships, second chances, forgiveness, and love. Cast and Characters 'Main Casts' *'Chacha Cañete' as Chacha da Roza *'Sam Y.G.' as Zanjoe da Roza *'Nicole Andersson' as Mariz da Roza 'Supporting Cast' *'Aaron Rosario' as Peter Aguila *'Marianne dela Riva' as Nanette da Roza *'Phillip Salvador' as Allan da Roza *'Jan Manual' as Randy Bautista *'Janine Tugonon' as Juliet Bautista *'Erika Mae Salas' as Betty Bautista *'Jaime Yllana' as Marco Dominguez *'DM Sevilla' as Hajji Florante *'Mikee Villanueva' as Atty. Melanie Bartolome - da Roza family's attorney *'Nova Villa' as Carmen Suarez *'Anthony Roquel' as Edgar Alvarez *'Julius Roden' as Jun Kaamino *'Adrian Desabille' as Michael Labalan *'Chela Denise' as Patricia Roque *'Carl Longno' as Juan Miguel Masa *'Alfonso Yñigo Delen' as Jacob Aquino *'Migui Moreno' as Joseph Obina 'Guest Cast' *'Mike Lloren' as Albert Hermoso *'Jake Roxas' as Rodel Lorenzo *'Ana Feleo' as Karen Uytingco *'Vangie Martelle' as Janine Georgina *'Francis Mossman' as Luis Avellana *'Gian Sotto' as Ronnie Matsunaga *'Ehra Madrigal' as Antoinette Santos *'Atong Redillas' as Nino Manaloto *'Lara Fabregas' as Celeste Quesada *'Alchris Galura' as Ronan Ocampo *'Arthur Solinap' as Louie Alvarez *'Ria Garcia' as Gina Enriquez *'Leni Santos' as Kathleen Cardenas *'Jim Pebanco' as Ralph Abellana *'Mimi Larain' as Pamela Suarez Episodes Production 'Casting' Chacha marks the first self-titled teleserye of Chacha Cañete in her leading role as a young talent of Secarats Artist Group, the third teleserye of Sam Y.G. after Janella in Wonderland and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, and ironically his very first daytime drama, and the teleserye debut of Nicole Andersson. 'Filming' Filming for Eh, Kasi Bata! began in September 4, 2017. 'Timeslot change' IBC and Secarats decided to move Chacha to a later timeslot at 3pm as part of Hapon Ang Dating afternoon block starting January 29, 2016, after the conclusion of Ikaw Pala 'Yon, to give way for Little Alonzo at the late morning/early noontime slot. This marks the second time that the two Secarats-produced drama series promoted in the network's afternoon block, the first being Mars Ravelo's Roberta and Hulog ng Langit; and recently, another drama Silang mga Sisiw sa Lansangan. Soundtrack *''Kahit Na'' (Roselle Nava) (composer: Freddie Saturno) - Patrisha Samson *''Heavens and the Earth'' (The Lonely Hearts) (composer: Vehnee Saturno, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Joyce Abestano See also * Carl Jhaphet Perez Longno ♠ (@_musicarl.ly) • Instagram photos and videos * IBC-13 Lines Up Their New Shows As 2017 Ends & As 2018 Starts: 'Chacha', 'Till My Heartaches End', 'Merlyna', 'Silang mga Sisiw sa Lansangan' * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links *Official website of Chacha on Facebook Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Comedy telenovelas Category:2018 Philippine television series endings